blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Emon
Blind Emon is a sorceress of powerful magnitude who was active in the northern continent prior to the Domination and would remain in hiding with her Master for centuries afterward. She played a major role in the events of "Shaggy Dog Bridge". Blind Emon is always surrounded by a massive amount of cardinal-colored magic cloth. This fabric can spread out over a surprising distance. Like the shefsepoken clothing of the faraway, unrelated Voroshk family, Emon's fabric provides magic protection. However, unlike the Voroshk usage of shefsepoken, Emon can also use the tendrils of her fabric as strangling weapons. Additionally, her cloth affords her the ability to fly without the need of a flying carpet or a rheitgeistiden. Before the Domination When she was young and beautiful, she was one of several other wizards subjected to the Rite of Taking by an evil sorcerer known only as the Master. During this process she was permanently blinded and suffered many other unspeakable tortures. After the Master successfully repulsed the Dominator, only Blind Emon remained of the Master's Taken. They hid themselves from the Dominator near the Rip, and disguised their castle, their serf community, their bridge over the Rip, and their roadways with carefully crafted glamours. An immortal slave, she was forced to serve the Master for at least about 500 years. "Shaggy Dog Bridge" Blind Emon and the Master detected the approach of the Black Company as they fled eastward from the new Taken across the northern continent. She knew she would likely have to confront the Taken, so for several weeks, she prepared barrels filled with a special explosive substance that she could launch to devastating effect. As she accompanies a mule train of the Master's serfs, she senses the Company nearby. They have arrived sooner than she expected, but remain hidden behind wizards' glamours. She emits a physic plea for help, to be released from her horrible servitude to the Master with a mercy killing. But she is called away by the Master before she can spot them. Her pleas cause Croaker to pass out in agony. Over the next few days, her mental outreach to Croaker informs him of her life's story. When the Lady's Taken found the Master's hideous castle, Blind Emon is forced to defend the Master. She begins launching her explosive barrels at the Taken as they fly about on their flying carpets, blasting at least two of them from the air. The Black Company retreats from the area, and do not see the rest of the battle. But Croaker learns that the Taken, despite suffering major blows, effectively win the battle by severing Emon's magic connection to the Master. This gives her freedom for perhaps the first time in centuries, so she flees the Master entirely. Although she does not expect to live another day, Emon wants blood. So she allies with Croaker and the Black Company, and instructs Croaker how rig the Master's bridge over the Rip with her keg bombs. They wait in hiding as the Imperial force arrives. She and the Company overhear the Lady berating her men through her crow, threatening to come out in person to take charge. Without warning, the Lady's crow indicates she can "smell" the enemy nearby. The Imperials charge out. Croaker orders his Company brothers to flee, and they do so without hesitation. Blind Emon springs into action, terrifying the oncoming Imperials and strangling some of them with her tentacle-like enchanted fabric. Croaker goes to help her, alone, but she mentally tells him to get down, and stay down, or he will die. She flies out over the Rip, and with her cloth petals, triggers the explosive kegs under the bridge to detonate. The bridge flings upward in the ensuing explosions, and hundreds of Imperials fall to their deaths. Emon uses the billowing smoke to disappear, never to be seen by Croaker again, and does not even send a single farewell. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Allies of the Black Company